role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Itazuran
Itazuran (イタズラン, Itazuran) is a prankster mecha and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Itazuran, while mainly being a piloted mech, does in fact have a some kind of personality. He's a prankster, is very playful and doesn't cause destruction, as he was not programmed to do that, but instead vandalizes buildings. However he will start rampaging if other monsters attack him, but only if of them attacks him first. Despite being branded as an "evil giant robot" he falls more onto the Affably Evil type, as he is very kind to both his allies and enemies, even when he's fighting them. He acts like a cross between a businessman and a game show host, which would make him seem slimy yet he manages to be very charismatic and smooth, giving him a more trustworthy look. It helps that he's honest most of the time. History Backstory Itazuran was first constructed by Sister B, who used him to carry out her rather petty schemes to vandalize the city and to attack the Sweet Angels. However, the Sweet Angels did the best they could to protect the city and to fight back against Sister B's wrath, destroying Itazuran in the process. Itazuran was then soon rebuilt as Itazuran II and assisted Garbage Monster in taking down Giant Slalom, but Itazuran II was once again destroyed by Kashima C, once again getting rid of the mechanical terror. Itazuran would be left alone for many years later until a certain Furon scientist got a hold of his remains and decided to use in case he would be needed someday.... Helicobacter Debut: Helicobacter vs. the Nexos Helicobacter had planned to get back at Emperor Tazarus for firing him, so he decided to attack one of his allies, bases, the Nexos, in hope to destroy them and cut them off from the Viledrodes. Itazuran was built during a long period of time and was later used by Helicobacter to attack Las Paradiso. He destroyed many buildings, but was stopped by Pox in the saucer and by Crypto 140. After taking so much damage, Helicobacter and Itazuran retreated, swearing that he'd be back again. Helicobacter's Last Stand: Bay City Showdown Itazuran showed up again for a rematch against Crypto in Bay City, however he mainly fought off Rainbow Nexo. He was then destroyed by Rainbow Nexo halfway towards the end of the battle. Afterwards, his remains were then hurled into the sea, but not before he was picked up by Hitodah, who had plans to use him. The Viledrodes Assault on Indonesia Itazuran was then rebuilt by the Viledrodes and was built to be more loyal and twice more aggressive than before. Garbage Monster found the newly rebuilt Itazuran amusing and quickly became allies with him. Itazuran participated in the Viledrodes attack on Indonesia (because he was friendly with Garbage Monster) but failed to capture the land with his comrades. Assault on Malaysia Itazuran also participated in the fight of Malaysia, but history repeats itself as once again Itazuran was defeated with ease. Ambushing the Godzillans Inconnu sent out both Itazuran and Sevengar to go to attack the Godzillans (Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji) to serve as a distraction so that way the Mutant Godzilla Clones could attack Busan, South Korea. However, Sevengar and Itazuran failed to properly ambush, and were both beaten up by Go G Zedus. As Sevengar spilled the beans about the plan, Itazuran and Sevengar took off. The Summoning of Manto During the summoning of Manto and Super Kunin's rampage, Itazuran was sent in to deal with Super Kunin along with several other monsters. Itazuran used his bombs and bubble gun at Super Kunin, but it was no use as Super Kunin defeated Itazuran swiftly in it's rage, swinging him across the ground; Itazuran was defeated. After Manto was finally summoned, Itazuran along with most of the other Viledrode monsters then retreated. Post Viledrodes Dinner at the Monster Bar! Itazuran made a brief appearance as a customer at the Kaiju Sakaba, where he was telling jokes to the two Skeleto-Men, who were enjoying his jokes through and through. Happy Birthday, Garbage Monster!! Itazuran was was present along with Kashima C, Giant Slalom, Pea-san, Massive Earthquake Catfish and Bloodstained Toe Shoes to celebrate Garbage Monster's 10th birthday in a Japanese city. As the other six monsters gathered, they then gave him his birthday cake and said Happy Birthday to Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster then blew out the candles and got some dirt on his piece of cake, overjoyed. Itazuran then told jokes to Garbage Monster and sprayed graffiti around the city. Kashima C then got out her giant mystical guitar and started playing; disco balls, funky lights and a dance floor then suddenly appear in the city there at. Garbage Monster began to dance and party, with the others joining in on it. Pea-san danced and then flew in his saucer and sprayed a stream of soda out from his saucer, Garbage Monster and Itazuran began to guzzle down on the soda, enjoying it. Garbage Monster, Kashima C, Itazuran, Pea-san, Giant Slalom, Massive Earthquake Catfish, and Bloodstained Toe Shoes then continued to party for a while, all having a good time. Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Itazuran appeared with Goromaking and Gogola to attack Denver, Colorado (or rather to vandalize it). Itazuran used Prankster Scribble on some buildings and then military jets flew in, attacking the three monsters with missiles. Itazuran fired his Bubble Gun at the jets, only then to be the first one to spot Armor Jack and Wangmagwi coming. As the two kaiju arrived, Itazuran right away went to fight Armor Jack. Itazuran and Armor Jack then clashed at each other, punching at one another. Itazuran then tossed some bombs against Armor Jack, to which Armor Jack barely avoided. Armor Jack then ran up and slashed his swords against Itazuran, sending sparks flying off, following it up by kicking down Itazuran. Itazuran then fired his Punishment Beams against Armor Jack, hitting Armor Jack. Armor Jack then delivered a hard punch against Itazuran's chest. Before Itazuran could continue to fight Armor Jack, then a new opponent arrived and arrived to the scene; Victory Demon. Fearing Victory Demon, Itazuran then ran off with Gogola, retreating. SPRING BREAK Itazuran briefly appeared in the RP where he came over to deliver free pizza to Garbage Monster. He then quickly partook in TKT Gezora's Spring Break party. When TKT Ganimes commented on that the party was beginning to make little sense, Itazuran said that it's a giant monster party and it didn't need to make sense. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Itazuran made a cameo in the RP where he was seen setting up some pranks for that day, given his motif. Explosive Graffiti Itazuran appeared near the Dump (which is Garbage Monster's gang's headquarters) where he met up with Garbage Monster for old times sake. There he and Garbage Monster talked to each other for a while, recalling their old times in 2007 and the Viledrodes. Another reason Itazuran came to Garbage Monster was because he was giving away a bunch of unused Explosive Graffiti cans that he didn't want to use anymore. Garbage Monster was interested and eventually purchased them all, giving some to Gomi-Man and Yumenokatamari to use as well. As Garbage Monster then announced his attack on Richmond, Virgina, Itazuran asked if he could come along too, given he did give them the graffiti. Garbage Monster said yes, thus allowing him to come. Once they got there, Itazuran began to vandalize buildings and doodling on the billboards, before then BirthGoji came in. Itazuran recognized BirthGoji would be a threat so right away he began bombarding him with his bombs, doing some damage to him, but BirthGoji's ray was stronger, blasting it directly at the robot. It didn't help matters when Itazuran ran out of said bombs. Itazuran then just used his Explosive Graffiti cans, using them to blow up a lot of the buildings around BirthGoji, doing more damage to him. BirthGoji ended up getting the upper hand though and then smacked Itazuran down the ground and then tossed one of his graffited buildings against Itazuran, setting Itazuran partially on fire. Itazuran commented that it wasn't the first time this had happened to him either. After firing his Bubble Gun at BirthGoji (which didn't do much predictably) BirthGoji then fired down his ray on all of them, Itazuran included. Itazuran then retreated along with the three garbage monsters, going back to the dump presumably. One Crazy Invasion! We Love You Sagiri!! Itazuran briefly appeared in the beginning of the RP where he and several other monsters wanted more of Manager Baltan's Hyper Kaiju Coffee. FlamingoMask managed to chase him, Jiorugon and Garbage Monster out, but not before he and Jiorugon got to drink some more spilt Hyper Kaiju Coffee off of the floor. Soon, he fled the scene. Abilities & Weapons * Prankster Scribble: A paint-brush like object that allows Itazuran to deface a buildings. * Exhaust Gas: Itazuran can emit gas at high speeds from exhaust vents on its back. * Punishment Beam: Itazuran can fire pink laser beams from his eyes. * Bubble Gun: Itazuran can materialize a giant bubble gun from thin air which is used to "bubble" its enemies. * Bombs: Itazuran can materialize bombs. However, Itazuran only has a limited time to use them. * Flight: Itazuran is capable of flight. * Explosive Graffiti: Itazuran's creation; the explosive graffiti where giant spray cans of graffiti where after spraying some graffiti on a building, it would explode seconds after being finished. He gave some to Garbage Monster, Gomi-Man and Yumenokatamari as a gift. Trivia * Originally, Itazuran was never actually meant to be used in the first place as Gallibon the Destroyer didn't think he was that interesting back then. However, when a mecha as needed for Helicobacter's plot and he had then gotten interested in using Itazuran due to having recently the episodes he was featured in, Itazuran was then used. * Despite being controlled by Sister B and Helicobacter during his tenure as piloted mech, Itazuran seemed to have his own consciousness. * Itazuran was first monster to be fought in Kawaii! JeNny. * His name is a play on the Japanese word for "prank". * Itazuran is one of the few former Viledrode monsters to have not appear to be actively malicious. However, he does still vandalize cities and buildings at times, making his allegiance pretty shaky. * Itazuran is one of the few of Garbage Monster's allies who doesn't come with him. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Robots Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)